prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KKPCALM01/@comment-25034020-20170207102735
KiraKira has offically started and I have never been so happy in my life. To be frankly honest, my love for Pretty Cure my dying out thanks to the ever so horrible Maho Girls but this first episode has brought back what I loved about Pretty Cure. Ichika seems to have a personality unlike the previous lead Cure and I love it! She is cheerful and kind. I just loved how she would give her unfinished cake to Gummy just to stop him from hurting Pekorin. That was just really sweet. Her depression for her mother not coming back was just so sad. I really thought her mother would come home but I'm shocked to realise she wasn't. And I like that twist. I hope we see more of how effected by this Ichika is.And to make it worse, what if...Ichika's mother gets kidnapped by the enemy? That'll be so cruel to Ichika! But it'll be one hell of an arc to watch! The director of the show also directed Go! Princess and I can definitely see a similarity between the two first episodes. Both episodes start off with a flashback of the lead Cures as children. And that one similarity is giving me a good vibe as that flashback in Go! Pri showed us how Haruka was bullied for wanting to be a Princess and that whole bullying thing kept coming back to her thanks to Close. Eventually she overcame this in the most epic way possible. Ichika loves her mother's cakes and we learn near the end of the episode why Ichika's mother cake's taste so good. I have a feeling we'll be coming back to this to watch as Ichika goes on a journey to try and make a cake that will sparkle and taste amazing like her mother's cakes. And of course, I hope to see her struggle and I am optimistic that we will see her struggle - a lot like how poor Haruka struggled. Hopefully she'll overcome it in an almost as epic way too! Now onto the music. The opening is really catchy. The lyrics aren't too hard to remember. I can memorize most it. And the ending. Oh my gosh, that ending. It's so catchy. I have to agree with some people that this is the best Pretty Cure ending so far. It's so groovy and really hard to get out of your head. I need the full version like, right now so I groove myself to sleep. It is that good! Ichika's character song, is pretty good. It's catchy like the other two songs however, the live action part of the episode for this song, was so out of place. The soundtrack so far is amazing. Especially that track that plays when Pekorin flies out the window with the tray that has Ichika's unfinished cake on it. To sum it up! It's pretty good start to the season if you ask me. But don't watch it when you're pissed off. When I watched it for the second time, I was pretty moody and I came out of the episode thinking it was bad. So yet, don't watch this when you are in a bad mood!